The Valentine's Day Card
by Mrs. Elizabeth Gibbs
Summary: In which Tig asks Clay to be his Valentine, Gemma talks about Clay's sweet nectar, Half-Sac doesn't understand what's going on, and there is generally silliness in the Clubhouse. A short and silly Valentine's Day crack!fic. Clay/Tig friendship and G/C.


A/N: This is a Valentine's Day crack!fic thought up by the lovely Kay over ooVoo when I showed her the card I got my best friend for today. This is silly, and cute, pretty much an OOC and light piece for today's holiday :) I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own not a single thing- even the plot isn't mine ;)

* * *

><p>"<em>Ohhhhhhh somebody likes you!"<em>

The high-pitched, cheerful voice that rang out of the brightly colored card in Clay's hands had his eyebrows rising, his face a mixture of confusion and amusement, not sure what was going on. Tig had handed him a bright red envelope, and Clay had assumed that Gemma had given Tig the card to give to him.

He had not been expecting the large tropical paper bird to spring out at him, or giggling, silly voices to begin to croon sappy phrases at him.

"What do you mean he _pecked_ you?" one of the voices asked, and Clay snorted. "Must be because you've got the sweet nectar."

The card ended soon after, and Clay took a moment to read the writing in the card, a handful of words scrawled in black pen.

_Be my Valentine, Clay. I love you man. Xoxo Tig_

Clay's eyebrows knit together in confusion, and he looked up at the curly-haired man, one eyebrow rising slowly.

"He must want your sweet nectar, baby," Gemma said, coming up behind him with amusement in her dark eyes. His eyes narrowed, looking between his wife and his friend. "And I don't blame him."

"Clay, man, I love you. I just wanna be your Valentine," Tig said, pushing his hair back slightly and looking at Clay.

"C'mon baby, you wouldn't want to leave Tig alone on the day of lovers, would you?" Gemma asked, arms slipping around his waist and her breath warm against his neck. Clay grunted, still not saying a word.

"Guys, I have no idea what's going on right now," Half-Sac chimed in, leaning back against the bar in his stool, blonde hair a disarray on his head. Cherry shook her head next to him, legs crossed over his as she sat on the stool next to him, arms folded against her chest.

"Son, there's a reason for that," Piney replied, standing behind the bar and fixing himself a drink. "You don't wanna get in the middle of that love triangle."

"Aye, let them love in peace," Chibbs added, raising his bottle of beer in the direction of the trio.

"I second that," Bobby said from his seat next to Chibbs, clinking his bottle with the Irishman before taking a large gulp. Gemma rolled her eyes, snagging Tig's beer out of his hand and taking a sip, sitting on the edge of a nearby table.

"This is too entertaining," she said, grinning at the annoyed look on her husband's face, who still hadn't said a word. "C'mon Clay, give the man an answer."

"I already got the only Valentine I could want, Tig," Clay said, snagging Gemma's hand and hauling her to her feet, her body tucked tightly against his. "Looks like you're gonna have to find yourself another Valentine- I know you've got a stacka numbers in your room."

"Ain't none of them you Clay," Tig said, holding onto the act for a moment before bursting into laughter, finally losing his serious face as tears streamed down his cheeks. "The look on your-your face when you saw the- the card. Oh man, that was killer. Happy Valentine's Day man, I love ya."

Clay's face broke out into a grin, slapping Tig's back as he let out a few laughs himself.

"Go call one of your hookers Tig," Clay said, one hand still wrapped around Gemma's waist, holding her to his side. Gemma snickered, pressing her face into her husband's neck to stifle the laughter, leaving a kiss on the skin for good measure.

"He means that in the nicest way possible," Gemma told Tig, turning slightly to look at him, sending him a smirk. "Though you'll probably forget her name by tomorrow morning."

"Amen to that!" Tig said, grabbing his beer back from Gemma and raising it in the air, taking a drink before setting the now-empty bottle on a nearby table. "You two kids have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Clay snorted, shaking his head as Gemma rolled her eyes, watching Tig stumble slightly as he walked over to the bar, motioning for Piney to get him another.

"Brother, you'll get it yourself," Piney said, shaking his head. "I'm not serving your lazy ass anymore."

Gemma and Clay tuned out the Sons' argument as Clay tugged Gemma down the hall, pushing her towards their room. She let out a laugh as he pushed her against the door, kissing her to quiet her down and not alert the others of where they'd gone. She pushed insistently against his body, hands running down his chest to the waistband of his jeans and tugging him against her.

Clay pushed the door open, causing Gemma to stumble into the room and let out a peal of laughter that everyone heard. He shut the door- and shut out the rest of the world.

And all of the Sons in the main room merely smiled, shaking their heads good-naturedly, because the King and Queen were happy and all was well.


End file.
